onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabo Mabo no Mi
The is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn both invisible and intangible, essentially turning them into a phantom. "Mabo" is an abbreviation of "Maboroshi", which is japanese for "phantom". It was eaten by Shade Leon. Strengths & Weaknesses The Mabo Mabo no Mi is fairly straightforward in terms of its abilities. The fruit allows the user and any inanimate object they touch to turn virtually invisible, much like the Suke Suke no Mi. However, while the Suke Suke no Mi allows absolute invisibility, the user leaves a vague outline or distortion that, while barely visible to the naked eye, is noticeable to those with perceptive sight. This emphasizes the phantom-like properties of the Devil Fruit. While the invisibility capabilities are less absolute than the Suke Suke no Mi, the Mabo Mabo no Mi makes up for it by giving the additional power of intangibility, literally turning the user into a phantom. This combined with invisibility makes the Mabo Mabo no Mi the perfect Devil Fruit for assassinations, as the user can attack from virtually anywhere without alerting the target. This also allows the user to avoid leaving tracks in terrain such as mud and snow, as their feet instead phase right through the terrain. The user can also choose what part of their person is intangible, meaning that they can still attack without risk of harm. The powers of invisibility and intangibility can be used at the same time, or separately. While the intangibility and invisibility cannot be extended to living organisms, the user can use it on any inanimate object they are in contact with to keep it hidden. While allowing greater stealth and evasion capabilities, the Devil Fruit comes with great weaknesses, the primary one being that when one of the Mabo Mabo no Mi's powers is used then cancelled, a recharge period is required. The time required is equal to the length of time the power is used (i.e. using invisibility for five minutes requires a recharge time of five minutes), and in that time said power can't be used. However, in the case that only one power is used and charging, the other may be used, but will require a recharge time after use as well. The use of both powers at the same time does not alter the amount of time required for a recharge. This recharge period can be extremely serious as it leaves the user vulnerable after use, especially if said powers have been used for a long period of time. In addition to this weakness, the user is vulnerable to Haki even when intangible, and such a hit will force the user out of their state of power usage and into the recharge period. Such an occurrence will also happen if the user comes in contact with still water or kairoseki. Not only that, but anything that the user into contact with after turning invisible will remain visible, revealing the user's location. Usage As a professional assassin, Leon is able to use this Devil Fruit to its fullest ability, usually turning himself both invisible and intangible to strike down enemies without being noticed. Leon will often use his powers in conjunction with his pair of unique blades to cut down enemies startlingly fast, using his sheer speed to minimize the time in which the Devil Fruit is in use, and thus the recharge period. His speed combined with the Mabo Mabo no Mi often confuse people into thinking Leon is using Soru. Outside of combat, Leon will often use his powers for surveillance and information gathering, and on rare occasions will also use it for peeping. Techniques Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits